Secretly Loving
by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin don't really get along. But they'll have to start. But doing so, Ahsoka grows feelings for her master. Little by little. Summary may suck, Possibly will change. Please R&R. Thanx.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ahsoka was making her way to her quarters when her comlink went off. "Ahsoka Tano", She had answered.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" It was Anakin, her master, who she secretly had a 'really' small crush on. Must have more training to do…

"Trying to get some rest, Master. Am I needed?" Ahsoka asked, yawning.

"Uhh", Anakin started," We need to be making our way to Coruscant. Obi-wan has some bad news for us, as well. We're both waiting for you in the hanger. Maybe your eyes can wait a little longer?"

Ahsoka smiled, feeling up for it," Of course, Master. I'll be in the main hanger in five minutes" She replied, than pushed the button on her comlink to end the conversation. She then turned away from her quarters and started making her way to her master and Obi-wan.

He had said Obi-wan had some bad news for both of us. But what could it be? Ahsoka Thought. She sighed. Maybe they were separating for different missions. Again. She honestly didn't like being on her own without her master guiding her, but she guessed sometimes it was just the best way, because she would learn more things on her own.

As she finally made my way into the main hanger, she noticed Anakin and Obi-wan quite quickly. They hadn't exactly looked like everyone else. Because the two of them were surrounded by clones. Ahsoka walked up to her master and Obi-wan with a grin.

"Greetings, Ahsoka", Master Kenobi replied.

"Master Kenobi", Ahsoka greeted back. She turned to see Anakin, who had a serious look on his face.

"Okay, as Ahsoka already knows, Obi-wan has some bad news for us" ,Anakin turned to Obi-wan, "Now talk"

Obi-wan gave Anakin a look of annoyance," Anakin, I was hoping to start with the good news"

Anakin rolled his eyes," Why start with the good news and than give us the bad news and make us feel bad?"

Obi-wan crossed his arms," Oh, Anakin. Alright, for the bad news. Recently we've been on missions 24/7. So the council has decided to deny us for the next big mission that we were all ready assigned for when we get back to Coruscant"

Ahsoka groaned," Why us? We could've done it. We could've-"

"Not that the council doesn't think 'we' can do it. It's just they're assigning it to Master Luminara and her padawan Barriss Offee. Mostly because they think Ahsoka should be… APROVING her skills", Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something but her master beat her to it,"Ahsoka's been doing well! I don't see how she's not approving anything!"

"Anakin, Ahsoka's skills were not over looked by me. So please, do not shout it in my face", Obi-wan replied.

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips," What could I have done wrong that makes them think-"

"Ahsoka, you do not listen to direct orders. You argue with your master. You happen to be very reckless, and you always do something opposite of what you were asked", Obi-wan answered, trying his best not to sound so harsh.

Anakin saw that Ahsoka was not going to let it go when she opened her mouth again, so he quickly asked," And for the good news?"

Obi-wan smiled," The good news is you two get to train until your next mission. Which the council only knows when that'll be."

"We get to 'train'?" Ahsoka asked, not feeling so happy about the good news.

Anakin smirked," It's better than nothing. And hey, at least you'll be able to get some sleep"

Ahsoka sighed, "I guess you're right. And what about you, Master Kenobi? Do you have more training to do as us?"

He grinned," Of course. But my training will only be done on my own spare time", He replied, and exited the main hanger.

"Why does he get to –" Anakin cut Ahsoka off.

"Because 'you're' the reason why we have to be pulled back from our next mission, Snips. Maybe you should take some time and listen when you know you're suppose to", Anakin said irritatingly.

"Hey, you're the master", Ahsoka snapped.

"And you're just the padawan", Anakin snapped back. Ahsoka crossed her arms, and began to walk off on her master. Anakin followed her.

"Ahsoka stop. We need to talk. 'This' is what Obi-wan was talking about. We should 'not' be arguing. Don't you think we should just work on this?" Anakin asked, trying to catch up to Ahsoka's fast pace.

Ahsoka immediately stopped and turned around to stare at her master, him almost bumping into her and knocking her down. She looked right into his eyes and said," Yes, we should. Shouldn't we?" She sounded sarcastic, but Anakin just went with it.

"Ahsoka, maybe saying it with a calm, soft voice would be a great start", Anakin replied, crossing his arms.

"A calm voice? Master! You did not just realise that now?" Ahsoka asked, giving him an annoyed look that Anakin knew he was making it worse.

"Ahsoka, we're talking about 'you' here!" Anakin said, now getting a little angry.

"Me?! Oh? So I don't learn this from 'you'?" Ahsoka started, practically shouting now," Master, of all the times I was by your side, I'm sure you had the same problem as I do now!"

"Ahsoka, that's…That's different", Anakin said, more calmer that before. When Ahsoka heard those words, Ahsoka almost actually exploded. Ahsoka calmly took a few seconds to think of what she'd say, but she would try say it more…quietly.

"Master," Ahsoka said, saying his name slowly," 'How' is 'you' acting the way 'I' do now, different?"

Anakin gave her a weak smile, and rubbed the back of his head ,"Well, Snips… Since I'm the master, and you're the padawan-"

Ahsoka was not going to let him finish what he was trying to say, so she cut him off," Oh, don't you even dare try going there. I don't think a higher rank could get you out of this one, Master"

"Ahsoka, could you just drop it. Please? It's been a long day, you're tried. I'm sure we'll be back soon and then you'll get to sleep. Okay? So for now, go sit down somewhere and take some time to think about way not to argue with me", Anakin suggested very softly.

Ahsoka sighed, but nodded. She gave her master a weak smile, "Sorry, Master. I'll try not to argue with you".

"There is no 'try', Ahsoka", Anakin reminded her.

Ahsoka snapped at her master for correcting her," Do you want me to try or not?"

Anakin rolled his eyes at her, and replied," Ahsoka, just go to your quarters until we get back to Coruscant".

Ahsoka stopped to say something, but Anakin pointed in the direction for her to take that would lead to her quarters, but she just nodded, and walked. Anakin watched her leave, than smirked. All proud that he got her to be quiet. Now, he would go grab something to eat quickly, before they landed. Not that he was in a rush. But still, he was hungry.

**A/N **_**Hey. Working on something new, just thought I'd try it. (Don't judge me) But hey, I'm such a big fan of Anakin and Ahsoka. My favorite two characters. Anyways, this is something I've never actually written before, so I'd thought I'd just go ahead and try it to see what you'd all thought. So PLEASE, leave a review of what you think. And maybe, just maybe, I'll continue with the updates. ;)**_

_**-E-kae-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When they landed on Coruscant, Ahsoka headed straight to her quarters to sleep. Her master smirked when she slumped down onto her bed. She didn't really know what her master was going to do, not that she cared, so she finally closed her eyes. Ahsoka heard movement in the room, and she groaned and turned in her bed.

"I'm trying to rest, Master", Ahsoka complained.

"I'm trying to find something quickly, than I'm off to the senate building. Sorry, Snips", Anakin apologized.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", Ahsoka replied.

"Did you want to come? You know, to pay a visit to Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked politely.

"Master? Did I not tell you I was tired?" Ahsoka asked, turning on her side and glancing over at Anakin, giving him an annoyed look.

"Well, you hadn't exactly said that… But senator Amidala would actually think it'd be nice of you to stop by. You know, pay a visit? Besides, whens the last time you've paid a visit to anyone lately?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms.

Ahsoka groaned, than sighed ,"Fine. But I get to rest when I get back. For sure"

Anakin nodded," Deal"

Ahsoka got up from her bed, and as they were on their way to see the Senator, Ahsoka nudged her master's shoulder right before they got into the speeder.

"What was that for?" Anakin asked, jumping in the driver seat.

"For making me come with you", Ahsoka replied, now in a happier mood.

"Hey, you had your choice to come, Snips. From what I've said, I'd take more as a suggestion, if I may", Anakin replied back. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her master, and they were off to the senate building.

Ahsoka went into deep thought. It had been awhile that Ahsoka and Anakin where together as Master and Padawan. A while, as in almost two full years. Ahsoka smiled. She had secretly started growing on her master, and she just didn't want to stop being his padawan. Ahsoka didn't know if Anakin would feel the same way, not that it mattered, although he did save her life numerous of times. Not to forget her brang her back… But the best part of it all, was that she seen how much her master cared about her, even on the battle field. Ahsoka wondered how her life would be without her master… It seemed better. But then it also didn't. Because she wouldn't be working with her master all the time anymore.

"You know, Snips. I've been thinking. Maybe you and the senator need to bond more. You know, build a friendship?" Anakin suggested.

Ahsoka's eyes beamed, "Why?"

Anakin cleared his throat, "You know… I was just thinking out loud. You could if you want. I'm not going to let you blame this on me in the end. Not that there is anything to blame. But still. Are you listening to me?" Anakin asked, glancing at Ahsoka.

"Of course I am. But why would you think that? I thought me and the senator were already close as it is" ,Ahsoka replied.

"Like I said, Snips, I was just thinking out loud. Now just drop the subject. Please," Anakin said, sounding more annoyed right now.

Ahsoka sighed, and looked away from her master. The term 'Actions speak louder than words' didn't seem to hit in her system yet. Because that didn't seem likely. Although it did.

After they had landed, they made their way to the Senator in the crowded Senate Building. Ahsoka was following Anakin, 'cause he knew exactly where to go. As usual. Even if it was the senator. Ahsoka frowned. He'd only know where Senator Amidala would be…. She shook it off. She did remember Padme telling her that they'd been friends for long, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

They stopped at a door, and Anakin walked in first, Ahsoka surprised there was no need to knock. She trailed behind him. The first thing to be seen was the living area, with furniture, and also a balcony right outside, only to be opened with long curtains that hung to the floor. It was nicely cleaned, and there was a great scent.

"If dictators try to carry out the will of the people, the may enjoy wide pubic support", One said. Padme was surrounded by a group, of her friends in the senate, maybe?

"But that's what people want", Another said.

"Authoritarian dictatorships do not tolerate opposition. They may rely upon a large military, informers, and secret police to eliminate opposition and to stay in power", Another said, Ahsoka could now see who was talking. It was a female twi'lek. Thought she did not look familiar to Ahsoka.

"Or Jedi", Padme replied. They nodded in agreement. Ahsoka did not understand anything they were saying, but she guessed it was just more politics. They others got up from their seats, and started for the door. As soon as they were all gone, Padme gave both Anakin and Ahsoka a hug, and welcomed them.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked, Ahsoka wanting to know the same thing. Padme hesitated, and smiled.

"We were discussing an authoritarian government. Well, we started with a democratic government, but it lead to authoritarian", Padme answered. Ahsoka didn't really understand fully…

"Oh, why were you discussing that?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Padme sighed," Guess there was not much to talk about. Anyways, the chancellor hasn't been making progress with anything lately. He's always…busy. With other things. I assume you'd know why, if not, than he must have other things on his mind".

Ahsoka watched, Padme seemed to be upset about this. Padme walked out to the balcony, with Anakin trailing behind her, and Ahsoka behind him. Ahsoka noticed her masters frown.

"Padme, I'm sure he'll make progress. The chancellor himself has to be a busy man…", Ahsoka wasn't even sure if her master was even sure about himself.

"Well, Master Skywalker, I hope you're right. Now, onto other things. What brings you two here?" Padme asked, shooting a concerned look towards Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Well, senator, we came to pay a little visit to see how you were doing. Seems like you're doing just fine by the looks of it", Anakin answered.

Padme smiled," Of course I'm fine. When did you two get back?" She glanced at Ahsoka.

"The council decided I need to improve my skills. It's my fault. I should've been paying more attention", Ahsoka sighed.

Anakin gave Ahsoka a frown, and replied," No, it's mine. I should act more responsible than that. This time, I swear to do better. Can you forgive me, my padawan?"

Ahsoka raised an eye brow at her master, in confusion. Why was he trying to take the blame when the whole time he was doing a great job, and she wasn't? Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and smirked. She thought of her master trying to act… responsible. Which was funny, because most of the time, he didn't take anything serious.

"Of course, master. But next time, I won't be so forgiving", Ahsoka replied sadly, but only as an act. Anakin immediately shot Ahsoka a look that she caught. He rolled his eyes at her. She smiled.

"I'll remember that", Anakin said, so quietly that only Ahsoka could hear it. Ahsoka giggled.

"So, senator, any interesting news lately?" Ahsoka asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Padme looked over to Ahsoka, and nodded," As usual. Bounty hunters have been taking hostages all around Coruscant lately", Anakin stared at Padme with concern, with Padme noticing," But no one in the senate. Well, not today. These abductions have only been done on the people. This morning a little boy was taken from his mother while she was in her apartment drugged. No one seen him since"

Anakin asked," Oh, yes. So I've heard. Master Secura and Master Gallia are investigating on that".

"Well, at least somebody is. I wonder how long it'll be before I …I mean 'we' get to start on another mission…" Ahsoka sighed.

"Don't worry, Snips. If we start soon, by the end of the week we'll probably be back on the battlefield", Anakin replied.

"Against General Grievous", Padme grinned.

"Or Ventress", Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Or worse," Anakin frowned, Padme and Ahsoka starring at him," Count Dooku". Ahsoka could feel frustration form her master. It made her feel almost afraid, but she remained silent. She could feel his anger. But what could she say? He took his real hand, didn't he? Ahsoka crossed her arms against her chest, and eyed her master. No matter how much she cared for her mast, and she cared a lot, she felt that she'd loose him. Probably in death, or probably not. But she knew it had to become of his anger.

One things that bothered her, was how her master was acting around Padme. She was not jealous, and that she could admit too. It's just… it was different than anything. She tried not to hard to think on it. But no matter how much she tried, she feared it. If something was stronger than how it actually appeared to be between her master and the senator, it would not be right. She knew it herself, even when she had a small crush on her master… and that, she would admit to.

**Hiiiiiiii! XP It's E-Kae! Updating another chapie. Sorry I took a while. Although not much interesting things had happened, I made this chapter long. Well, tried to. Anyways, thanks to all your kind reviews. Please tell me what you think, and I swear to make it more interesting. (Anisoka) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were training. For sure this time. Anakin and I had already agreed to stay in the training room for another half hour, so that the time we've added up from training could be useful to getting us into another mission. Which hopefully didn't take longer than a week.

"Snips, remember what I said. No using the force, no 'really' injuring me, and no losing focus. Got it?" Already, I was losing focus. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I was staring at him in the eyes. His beautiful eyes...

"Ahsoka?" He called, giving me a weird look.

"Yes, Master. No losing focus. Got it", I replied. He smiled, than pulled out his lightsaber as I did the same. Once we both ignited our lightsabers, we started right into our sparring. Meaning, as in I ran towards my master and crashed my lightsaber against his more then several times, but all he was doing was blocking it. He seemed amused. As I kept trying, I grew more and more tired. I was really sweating now, not knowing why he wasn't doing anything.

Finally, he made this 'little' attempt to attack me, but I sprung backwards in the air, breathing hard. He smiled, and gave me a few seconds, just staring at me.

"Tired, Snips?" Anakin teased.

I grinned slyly,"Never." He dropped his smile and came charging at me, our lightsabers crashing against each other once more. He kept doing turns while blocking my shots, and I felt like I couldn't keep up.

Anakin chuckled at my expression. He must sense myself struggling. Right when I told myself I shouldn't be giving up, I did. Because I realized he was only making fun of me. When I froze to a hault, so did he, still smiling.

"Whats the matter, Snips? Giving up?" Anakin chuckled.

"No lightsabers. Combat?" I suggested, throwing my lightsaber to the floor.

He glanced at my lightsaber, and threw his to the floor as well. He looked back at me, and grinned,"You ready, Ahsoka?"

"Yes, master", I replied.

"Let's do this", Anakin replied. I came charging at him, slaming into his chest, up until he pushed me forward and fell on top of me. I struggled to push him off, while he was laughing. I flipped him over, and I was on top now. I laughed as he tried pushing me off of him. When he did, he smiled, but I tried pushing him off, and planned to attack right after that. But I could not move this time, I was struggling. He laughed at me, I let myself give up and just stared up at him, his eyes looking into mine.

He laughed once more, and got off of me, replying,"I win that one", he got to his feet, and reached his hand out to me. I stared at it, and grinned.

"I don't think so" I yanked at his hand, he fell to the ground as I burst out laughing at him. As he rolled to his side, he smiled, and gave me a little nudge.

"I'm going to remember that", He chuckled.

I just nodded and said,"You better", as we both got to our feet. This was fun, training. Well, it was mostly us just playing around. Well, we were pretty much done. Half an hour up. This was easier then I thought. Well, probably because... I enjoyed most of our training. As we were walking out the door, I gave Anakin a little push forward and laughed, he than grabbed at my hand and pulled me forward, wrapping his arm around my neck as if to choak me.

"Let me go!" I giggled.

"Not this time, Snips" Ankain replied, as we both walked out of the training room. One day of training complete. #Fun.

(A/N Sorry I didn't update in a while. PLEASE review if you're reading this, I just want to hear your thoughts and opinion of this story. Thanx)


End file.
